Strands of Fate
by underthelane
Summary: She was beginning to lose hope. She just wanted to let go. She was tired of waiting. Just as Gabrielle was about to give up, he came. He swam towards her; his messy black hair nearly covering his emerald eyes. - Harry/Gabrielle. for Lady.


For Lady (Lady Phoenix Fire Rose) as a part of the 2013 Gift-Giving Extravaganza.

**One**

_And it's cold in a dark December, but I've got you to keep me warm._

_Gabrielle Delacour was drowning. No one was coming to save her; she was entirely on her own. Tears threatened to spill. Where was Fleur? She wanted to believe that her sister would come for her, but it had been far too long. Her sister should have already been there; to save her, to rescue her, to reassure her that everything was fine. But she wasn't there and instead, she was alone. _

_She was beginning to lose hope. She just wanted to let go. She was tired of waiting. Just as Gabrielle was about to give up, he came. He swam towards her; his messy black hair nearly covering his emerald eyes. Realization washed over her as she recognized who had come to rescue her._

Gabrielle sighed. Her dreams would never fail to end at that exact moment. She was of course aware that her dreams weren't just dreams. They were in fact memories. Memories of the near-death experience she had during the Tri-Wizard tournament years ago. Yet, despite it being years ago, something refused to let her forget that time and more importantly, _him_.

**Two**

_I'm going to pick up the pieces and build a lego house_

She meets him again at her sister's tenth anniversary party. He's alone and she finds herself walking toward him, striking up a conversation before she even knows what she's doing.

"Hello Harry," she says.

"Gabrielle," he exclaims as he hugs her, sending butterflies throughout her body. "It's been far too long."

She nods, agreeing. "I've missed you." The words escaping her mouth before she realizes what she's said.

Harry smiles warmly. "I've missed you too, Gabrielle." Those few simple words repeat themselves in her head throughout the entire night.

**Three**

_Don't hold me down_

She finds out that he's dating Ginny Weasley a few days later through the Daily Prophet.

Gabrielle feels numb as she flips through pages of news about the hot couple. Her fair skin turns nearly green with nausea as she reads of a possible proposal.

That night, she drinks. After more than a few bottles of firewhiskey, she finally resolves to get over him.

**Four**

_If you're broken, I will mend you_

He shows up at her door. She lets him in, without even a second thought.

His emerald eyes were still alluring despite the fact that they were slightly red. She forgets in an instant that she had promised herself she would get over him and she's fallen for him almost all over again.

"Sorry to bother you, Gabrielle. I didn't know who else to go to." His voice his hoarse as he speaks.

Gabrielle shakes her head. "It's no problem at all. What happened, Harry?"

"Ginny," he swallowed. "She's marrying Dean."

Her lips formed an "o" as if she's at a loss of words. She walks over to him without a word and hugs him. They stay like that for a few hours and it makes everything alright for a moment.

**Five**

_I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

They meet nearly every day. Their encounters are now by choice rather than chance.

Both find themselves drawn to each other, but too afraid to admit their feelings.

Gabrielle is certain that he is the one she wants to spend the rest of her days with. With every passing day, it grows increasingly difficult for her to prevent herself from telling him how she really feels.

Harry had always thought of her as Fleur's younger sister and nothing more. So imagine his surprise when he realizes that he fancies her. He finds himself fascinated by the simplest things she does. He would never admit it, but he gets jealous when other guys make her laugh more than he can. He can't help, but want Gabrielle for himself.

They're fooling themselves and they know it.

**Six**

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

Tears threaten to spill out of her cerulean eyes as she looks down at the man below her who looks up at her lovingly. Harry Potter was kneeling down on one knee and had just asked Gabrielle to marry him. Even in her wildest dreams, she wouldn't have expected this to happen. She's speechless for a moment, making him worried that she'll reject his proposal, but then she gives him the most brilliant smile he's ever seen and all his doubts melt away instantly.

She pulls him into a tight hug while exclaiming, "Yes! Of course I will, Harry."

He grins and he draws her into a kiss; gentle at first, but soon they're kissing each other hard and hungrily. As they part to catch their breath, they lean their foreheads against each other and the next thing that he says to her nearly steals her breath away.

"I love you, Gabrielle." He murmurs into her ear.

Gabrielle's heart pound wildly in her chest, but she doesn't mind. Instead she gives him a shy smile before she whispers, "I love you too, Harry."

And this time, everything was perfect for more than just a moment.

* * *

A/N: The lyrics I used are from Ed Sheeran's Lego House. I had a difficult time writing this as I've never written Harry/Gabrielle or anything Harry-centric in general. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this.

Feedback would be great.


End file.
